Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Episodes # Edward and Henry Return # We're Friends # Rosie the Red Engine # Three Cranes are Better Than One # Free and Easy # Crane Trouble # The Missing Coach # Gordon Goes Foreign # Ballast # Thomas on Quarry Duty # Little Western Engines # Max or Monty # A Happy Day for Trevor # Crane Power # We Can Do Anything # Cheeky Twins # Rosie's Special Job # Very Old Engines # Samson the Clumsy Engine # Grumpy Bulgy # Devious Diesel # Jack's Big Day # Here's James # Ryan's Mail Train # Thomas the Really Useful Engine # The Extension to Tidmouth Sheds Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Judy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Den * Dart * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Salty * Harvey * Porter * Philip * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Frankie * Hurricane * The Troublesome Trucks * Stanley * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Ryan * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Merrick * Owen * Stephen * Millie * Charlie * Glynn * Samson * Ace * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Miss Jenny * Stepney * Dexter * Rex * Bert * Mike * Bulgy * Rocky * Hannah * Judy and Jerome * Flying Scotsman * Beresford (does not speak) * Norman (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Sam (cameo) * Reg (cameo) * Tony (cameo) * Angelique (cameo) * Two Other Rally Cars (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) '' * Sailor John ''(cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait; cameo) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Thomas' Special Coach (faceless; does not speak) '' * The Foreign Engines ''(do not speak) * Jock (cameo) * Engine Inspector (mentioned) US and CAN * Michael Brandon as The Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Diesel, Max, and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Big Mickey, Monty, and BoCo * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Paxton, and Dart * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * John Hastler as Rheneas and Owen * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Belle, and Natalie * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tom Stourton and Rex, Duncan, and Terence * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman and Big City Engine * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Salty, Glynn, Harvey, and Den * John Schwab as Stanley * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Rusty, and Merrick * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Oliver the Excavator, Jerome, Timothy, and Reg * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly, Lexi, and Hannah * Darren Boyd as Theo * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Olivia Colman as Marion * Grey DeLisle as Miss Jenny * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * John Cena as Stepney Trivia * This is the first time since the twentieth season where railway series stories are remade. * cancelled episodes as such as The Missing Coach from season 2 and Gordon Goes Foreign from season 3 are used in this season * Grey DeLisle and John Cena joins the voice cast * this is the first season to only introduce characters from remade railway series episodes instead of others * Miss Jenny, Stepney, BoCo, and George appear in full CGI * Michael Brandon Returns narrating the series since his introduction in the seventh season and his retirement in the sixteenth season